


Light A Flame

by eyypuhreel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyypuhreel/pseuds/eyypuhreel
Summary: They really should stop.. but they couldn't.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Light A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Minwon drabble inspired by "Light A Flame" by SEVENTEEN. College setting.  
> Relationship is "forbidden" since Wonwoo's a student professor/assistant. But story could go without the trope.
> 
> I hope you like it.

The sun was starting to set with how the room was lit orange. This wing of the Humanities building should be empty at this time with only staff and faculty sparsely littering the corridors… of the lower levels. The 5th floor was deserted, and he understood how brazen Mingyu could be, caging him against the wall just beside the open door of their Sociology classroom.

Maybe this would be a good chance to stop whatever was going on between the two of them. Wonwoo sighed, suddenly feeling tired. But he squared his shoulders, gave Mingyu one last look and shoved his arm away. He heard the buzzing of the electric mop from outside the room and the muffled whistling of the floor keeper and it was enough of a distraction for him not to notice Mingyu’s arm shoot out in front of his middle, grab him by the hip and pull him plush against his front. He was too shocked to push himself away before Mingyu locked his other arm around his waist.

The sound of the mop and the whistling got closer but he couldn't focus on that, what with Mingyu shushing him with his lips almost touching the crook of his neck. The small gust of air from his mouth and onto his skin made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Wonwoo’s heart was pounding but he couldn't bring himself to push away. He started breathing heavily when he felt him pull him even closer, now tucking his chin over his shoulder. He chose the wrong day to wear his favorite loose v-neck top. His neck was exposed and it was inconveniently one of his weak spots. He started breathing louder.

"Shh," he whispered, his lips barely grazing his ear. "He'll hear you.”

He closed his eyes and placed his arms over his, grabbing them as he tried to pull himself together. The floor keeper and his mop were just on the other side of the door. He could hear him clearer now and he unconsciously pushed himself into Mingyu as if to hide himself. He obliged and pulled him even closer. He wasn't even sure why he didn't just push him away. He could just walk out of the room, the floor keeper seeing him be damned. They weren't doing anything wrong.. right?

He didn't realize he was holding his breathe until he pressed his lips on that spot again and he nearly yelped in surprise. His hold on him kept him steady and he squeezed harder as a warning. Wonwoo tried to even his breathing, calming hisself and willing his attention away from Mingyu’s lips just resting there. He wasn't moving them which flustered him because he wasn't sure if he was annoyed by it or... frustrated. His skin would tingle every time he felt him breathe over it and he was sure his knees would give if he wasn’t holding him. His body was starting to feel nimble as he tried to control his shivering from the simple act of him pressing his lips on his skin.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to his right slide closed, the floor keeper not realizing the room wasn't really empty. They stayed in that position until they couldn't hear his whistling anymore. Once the sound was out of earshot, he allowed himself to release the breath he was holding and threw his head back, unconsciously exposing more of his neck to Mingyu. All of the sudden, he started feeling his lips move from its original spot to the exposed span of his neck.

He moaned.

The sound was enough to bring him back to his senses and he removed his arms and walked away from him.

He wasn't able to walk that far when he felt Mingyu grab him by the wrist and pulled him to face him. They were in the original position they were in when this started, but now Mingyu was the one against the wall and Wonwoo caging him when his hands grabbed his waist to balance himself.

Mingyu kept his hold on his wrist and his other hand ran up his sides, across the span of his shoulder before it cradled his neck.

The room was getting dimmer with the sun finally setting in the horizon. There was no sound except for the deep breaths they were taking as they stayed in that position for God knows how long. He started moving his thumb along his jaw and he could feel his face redden even more than it possibly could. But he kept his gaze on him.

"Tell me to stop, Wonwoo." Mingyu dared.

"Stop you from what?"

He was surprised with how steady and sure his voice was considering he's a bundle of nerves who badly needed to be untangled. He stopped moving his thumb, lifted his head up as he moved to cup his cheek instead.

"From taking you." His eyes visibly darkened when he said it and he couldn't help but gasp. His eyes immediately shot down to his mouth with his lips parted. He moved his thumb and ran it across his bottom lip. He didn't know what came over him but he licked his lips and bit the bottom one.

Mingyu hissed, he hissed and glared at him but kept still. This surprised him and made him feel... excited, seeing him this affected by the action - but it embarrassed him at the same time. He broke the gaze he held and looked down.

What happened next was something he was sure he would replay the day after, and the next, and the next.

He slowly lifted his head to look at him once more. He wasn't moving, stone-like with him keeping his hold on him but loose enough to tell him that he can walk away. He couldn't read his face at all, even his eyes didn't tell him anything. So Wonwoo just went with his gut.

They really should stop.. but they couldn't. He can't.

_I know but pretend I don't know_  
_Falling for each other  
_ _We already know, losing control_

Wonwoo looked down on his lips and inched towards him, closer and closer - his grip on his waist unabashedly tightening as his nerves were out of control. When he was just a breath away, he looked up at him and whispered,

"Take me."

Mingyu didn't need to be told twice as he closed the gap between them and took his lips with his own.


End file.
